How To Save A Life (DOFP) Peter Maximoff x reader (ONE SHOT)
by The-Graceful-Dahlia
Summary: (Now refreshed for your reading pleasure) The Jist This story is a one shot. You or whoever you choose to insert is a mutant. Your power will be revealed in the story. Fluffy ending. Note; This is my first reader insert, I hope you enjoy and that I did it right.
1. Chapter 1

How To Save A Life (DOFP) Peter Maximoff X Reader. (Refreshed for your reading convenience)

"What do you mean you don't know her?" Charles asked Logan.

Currently the Magneto prison break team were staying at the home of one of the schools formers students and a close friend of Charles and Hank, as the latter believed staying in a hotel was too risky. She lived only a 15 minute drive away from the Pentagon itself and her parents were away on business so it was perfect.

"Like I said, I know the name but I've never met her before." The girl in question walked into the kitchen.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like a cup of tea Logan?" She said as she took the whistling kettle off the stove.

"No thanks, but I wouldn't complain if you got me another beer."

She smiled "yeh sure."

After setting the tea cups down for Charles and Hank the girl went back to the fridge, grabbing a beer and two sodas, she shut the door with her foot and delivered the alcoholic beverage to the muscular mutant. Just as the bottle touched the surface she looked up towards the front of the house with a worried expression. The loud rumble of a Harley Davidson motorcycle could be heard outside the house. Suddenly Peter was in the kitchen.

"Hey what's with that dude on the bike staring down your house?"

Her eyes lowered to the floor, "Billy." She said.

"Who's Billy?" Hank asked looking between Charles and their hostess while Logan turned around in the dining chair to look at the girl.

"He's my ex-boyfriend, but he dumped me after finding out I was a mutant."

"What a jerk." Peter spoke up.

"Yeah he is, but he's history, anyway cmon lets go watch a movie."

The silver haired boy grinned and zipped off to the living room while Charles gave her a concerned look.

"It's fine." She assured and followed Peters lead.

Charles looked over to Logan who was deep in thought, which was very unusual for him. "Logan, what is it?"

"I remember now, I remember who _ _ _ is."

If this wasn't a one shot I would chapter break here, but it is so lets continue. ( ^_^ )

Logan got up and went to check the living room to make sure the two teens were still distracted by the TV, and when he returned to the kitchen he continued.

"I remember seeing it on the news at a bar, she's the first mutant hate victim. Shot by her ex-boyfriend after he found out she was a mutant. I couldn't remember it clearly because her story gets overshadowed by Mystique killing Trask. They label it retaliation by the mutant community."

Both Hank and Charles sit there frozen in shock. "Wait! if Raven kills Trask AFTER _ _ _'s murder that means it's going to happen within the next week!" Hank said in realisation.

"Then we'll bring her with us." Logan answered.

"It's too dangerous." Charles countered firmly.

"SO WHAT, YOU WANNA JUST LEAVE HER HERE TO DIE?!" The wolverine raised his voice in anger.

The two arguing noticed Hank looking towards the living room and followed his gaze. Both _ _ _'s and Peter's heads could be seen poking out from around the corner, then the girl stepped out into the open.

""iiiis everything ok?" She asked cautiously.

"Everything is fine. We're sorry for disturbing you." Charles apologised.

Sophie nodded slowly and dissapeared with Peter back around the wall. "Right now we need to focus on how we're going to get Eric out without causing a commotion."

"But what about-"

"_ _ _." Hank was cut off.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop."

"...Sorry Professor." She said suddenly appearing before them by the dining table. Lowering her head apologetically the (colour) haired girl left the kitchen, for good this time.

"What was that?" Logan asked.

"_ _ _'s mutation allows her to become invisible." Charles explained.

"Right" Logan affirmed.

. . . Later . . .

Despite Charles telling them to get plenty of sleep for the next day Peter and _ _ _ stayed up to watch TV. It was Peter's turn to choose the movie and he opted for a thriller.

 _'If I'm lucky maybe _ _ _ will get scared and cuddle up to me. If not, well it's still a good movie.'_ Peter thought as the girl of his musings came out of the kitchen with a bowl of fresh popcorn.

"Oh, The Exorcist."

"Yeh it's great, have you seen it yet?"

"Y-yeah..."

"What's wrong _ _ _? Wait. Are you scared?" he asked with a impish smirk.

"Pfft, No. I can handle scary movies. I just... Need to cover my eyes sometimes..." She admitted as she flopped onto the couch and pulled a blanket up onto her lap.

Peter tilted his head playfully "Nawww don't worry _ _ _ I'll protect you."

She giggled at his "chivalry" and mimicked his movement "Nawww, Thank you Peter." She said smiling.

The two sat in silence as the movie played, _ _ _'s eyes were glued to the screen and her body was tense, on guard for anything to jump out and scare her. Peters eyes flickered from the movie to the company more often than not as he watched her strangle the blanket to death and yank it up to shield her eyes. The popcorn had been sat on the coffee table otherwise it would have been all over the floor by now. Her reactions were cute and Peter ended up ignoring the movie completely and just watching her. After the movie finished the two talked about how scary (or not scary in Peters opinion) it was and wether or not something like that could happen in real life. However their conversation was ceased they heard a familiar motorcycle slow to a stop in front of the house, idle, then turn its engine off. The pair sat in silence listening to the footsteps thud on the grass and make their way up the steps to the front door. Peter and _ _ _ looked at each other with concern and confusion.

"What does he want?" Peter whispered.

"How should I know?" _ _ _ replied.

Then a heavy knock on the door tore their attention from each other as they stared at the entrance. Another knock and it was obvious this guy wasn't going away so _ _ _ stood up only to have Peter grab her wrist.

"What are you doing?!" He whisper yelled.

"I'm gonna find out what he wants then tell him to leave."

Peter's silvery brow furrowed at her response and he reluctantly let got of her, watching her intently as she made her way to the door.

. . .

The rumbling of a motorcycle half stirred Charles from his sleep and he rolled to his side closing his eyes, not long after he re-entered dream land he was disturbed once more by a knocking sound coming from down stairs. Drowsily Charles moved to lie on his back and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes, then there it was again, another knock.

"Who the bloody hell could that be?" He mused aloud squinting in thought.

Then his orbs rivalled dinner plates as he threw the blankets off himself and charged for the bedroom door, swinging it open ferociously he took but one step into the hall before a gunshot went off.

. . .

_ _ _ made her way do the front door and taking a deep breath grasped the brass knob and pulled back the solid piece of wood that separated her from her hateful ex. The whole world slowed to nearly a standstill as Peter watched a leather clad, rebel looking guy raise his arm through the threshold and in his hand a gun that was making its way to target _ _ _. As fast as ever Peter shot up from the lounge to _ _ _'s side and gently wrapped his arm around her waist, placing the other at the nape of her neck so she wouldn't get whiplash (giggles). With care, the silver haired speedster moved _ _ _ out of the way just as the bullet left the chamber with its tiny explosion, embedding itself into the wall. Billy just stood there frozen in shock and confusion as to what had just happened. The sound of a gunshot instantly woke Logan and he sprung out of bed and burst out of the first door at the top of the stairs, staring down at the would-be assailant. He used the shooters dumbstruck moment to swiftly come down the stairs and as Billy regained himself the wolverine was already in front of him, Logan grabbed the wrist the held the gun and KO'd him with head-butt, sending him to the ground like a sack of crap.

"_ _ _!" Charles shouted, he had seen what happened since Logan left his room and ran downstairs with Hank in tow to join the trio.

Peter still held _ _ _ close to him in a protective, firm grasp, she didn't resist but relaxed in his arms, feeling safety in his embrace.

"Are you okay?" Peter spoke softly but his tone was laced in concern.

"I think so..." _ _ _ replied.

She turned her face to look at his and the pair shared a moment of just staring into each other's eyes, ignoring the world around them.

"You, you saved my life..."

"Yeah... I guess I did."

END!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, the reader insert you just read was originally created for this OC. I decided to include the Profile for anyone interested in having a look. Hope you like ^_^**

(Wallflower)

 **Character profile**

 **Real Name** \- Sophie Einrose

 **Alias** \- Wallflower

 **Gender** \- Female

 **Age** \- Teenager unspecified

 **Species** \- mutant

 **Eye colour** \- Red

 **Hair** \- White

 **Power(s)** \- Invisibility, (herself and anything she touches, but she must maintain contact to keep the item(s) cloaked.

 **Parents** \- Darla Seagate,Einrose (mother) Bardroy Einrose (father)

 **Fun fact** \- While using her mutation, Sophie becomes colour blind. She can only see herself and things that she has made invisible in colour.

 **(Bio)**

Daughter of German born Bardroy Einrose and American Darla Seagate, Sophie grew up fairly normal in the quaint suburbia of Baltimore Maryland, though later in school she was bullied harshly for her outward appearance. Ever wishing she could just disappear, one day to the surprise and horror of the class and teachers she did just that. Since the incident Sophie was homeschooled and mostly remained in the confines of her home. At the age of 10 her father who was fighting in the early stages of the Vietnam war was killed in action, Shortly after receiving the news Sophie's mother fell into a deep depression and, coerced by her sister Laura, turned to drugs. While Sophie also discovered that she could make things she touched invisible as well, she feared condemnation and the possibility of being taken away so she kept her powers hidden, continued her schooling and taking care of her mother. 2 years after her husband's death Darla Einrose was discovered dead of an overdose in the bathroom of the family home by none other than Sophie herself. Now orphaned with relatives who either could not care for her or lived on the other side of the world Sophie was forced to live in a girls home, but only 8 months later she was found by professor Charles Xavier and Hank McCoy who brought her back to Xaviers school for gifted youngsters where she lived and learned.

When the school closed Sophie went to live in Washington D.C with her Aunt Laura who had been rehabilitated and was dubbed an acceptable carer, sparing Sophie from the foster system. Sophie still blames Laura for her mothers death an the two are not close. Laura often leaving on some form of business for weeks at a time leaving Sophie home alone.


End file.
